la valsehésitation
by zab1959
Summary: I need to speak to Rose, I want my conscience clear so I can do more than kiss you ... voici ma suite


**La valse-hésitation**

Pinces de Leriche, ciseaux de Metzenbaum, forets à os, clamps à champs et scalpel rejoignent le fond de la boite opératoire et la remplissent rapidement.

Rose chantonne l'air entêtent entendu ce matin même à la radio alors que Derek et elle partageaient un bol géant de céréales. Ils avaient pris un fou rire à l'écoute des paroles.

Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à la salle d'op. Le matériel nécessaire pour la première intervention du lendemain matin est fin prêt, disposé sur un chariot à l'entrée de la salle. Tout est propre en ordre, elle peut partir.

Elle entre dans la salle de repos où deux collègues papotent en prenant une collation.

Elle prend sa bouteille d'eau vitaminée dans le réfrigérateur et marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Il y avait une bouteille de champagne, où est elle passée ?

- Mc Cradouille est passé par là … lui signale Lucy l'une des infirmières de garde

- Mc Crad… ?

- Notre brillant neurochirurgien n'a pas hésité une seconde à farfouiller au milieu des détritus pour la récupérer !

- Dans … la poubelle ?

- D'après la rumeur, il l'y avait balancé suite à un mouvement d'humeur

- ah bon…

- Mhhh... J'imagine qu'un retournement de situation inespéré a du se produire … continue-t-elle d'un air entendu

- Je me demande bien ce qu'il a eu à fêter … poursuit sa collègue en pouffant

Rose se tourne vers elle et la regarde incrédule

- Tu n'es pas au courant … il a réussi à détruire une tumeur avec une charge virale cet après midi. Weber lui a donné son approbation pour continuer dans ce sens et si tout se passe comme il veut, un article va paraître dans le « AANS » et le « journal of neurosurgery ».

- Tu en sais des choses toi ! Ca vaut la peine d'avoir un chef dans son lit ! …

- Mais tu perds ton temps, ma pauvre Rose…

- Pourquoi ?

- Rappelle-toi qu'il a divorcé de « la superbe et talentueuse Addison » pour une « interne …mhhh … quelconque et perturbée » et …

- Une commère comme toi devrait savoir qu'il a tiré un trait sur elle et ses tergiversations

- Tu ne vois donc rien ! Regarde-le donc quand elle est dans les parages …

Rose hausse les épaules,

- Tu ne sais rien de son regard et de son attitude lorsque nous sommes seuls … j'en suis pleinement satisfaite.

- Tant mieux pour toi…. mais la légende de Derek et Meredith perdure

Elle hausse les épaules, récupère son sac dans son casier, se dirige vers la porte, au moment de la franchir elle se retourne :

- Bonne garde, j'espère que les patients vous laisseront le loisir de vous adonner à votre passe temps préféré : la médisance …

Un coup de frein brutal et un crissement de pneus sur le trottoir perturbent le calme de la rue.

Un homme pousse vivement la porte d'entrée d'un immeuble. Il s'impatiente devant l'ascenseur.

A-t-il un message urgent à délivrer ou est ce simplement un homme épris qui trépigne de retrouver sa belle ?

Elle n'est plus très loin de chez elle, elle hâte le pas.

La journée a été longue et les propos de ces bécasses lui ont pourri la soirée, d'autant que rien n'a été prévu avec Derek.

En fait, elle ne l'a pas revu depuis la fin de sa dernière intervention.

Le 4X4 beige, garé au mépris du code de la route, lui saute aux yeux, un sourire illumine son visage

_- Tiens il est là ! _

Derek sort de l'immeuble, elle s'apprête à lui faire signe. Les bras ballants, l'air soucieux, il regarde à droite, à gauche, il a l'air de fulminer de ne pas l'avoir trouvée.

Elle se retient de le héler et de lui faire signe devant son comportement étrange, son sourire disparaît.

Ses pensées se bousculent.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Et cette manière de se garer ? …C'est bizarre … _

Elle n'ose plus continuer son chemin, elle a un mauvais pressentiment, une boule d'angoisse se forme au creux de son ventre. Elle repart en sens inverse, fait un détour et entre dans l'immeuble perpendiculaire au sien. Elle passe par les sous-sols pour ressortir par la cour commune aux deux immeubles.

Elle se faufile dans le hall sans allumer le plafonnier, Elle se lance dans la cage d'escalier, dédaignant l'ascenseur qui s'éclaire comme une vitrine à Noël à chaque ouverture de portes, elle le prendra à l'étage du dessus.

Elle s'engouffre chez elle et s'adosse à la porte ; le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ferme les yeux.

Les paroles de ses collègues la taraudent.

_- Ces fichues perruches sont juste jalouses… elles ne peuvent pas avoir vu juste… bien sur qu'ils passent du temps ensemble, ils travaillent sur les mêmes essais et avec comme objectif … lui, une parution médicale qui le propulsera définitivement au firmament, et elle, un sujet de thèse hors du commun … c'est tout … non ? … _

Une sensation effrayante de vide s'empare d'elle, sa respiration s'accélère.

- _NON ! Mais ça ne va pas … qu'est ce qui me prend de réagir comme ça ? … _se morigène-t-elle

Elle serre les poings, s'applique à respirer lentement. Elle reprend la maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit.

Elle hésite à appuyer sur l'interrupteur de l'entrée.

Elle préfère dissimuler au maximum sa présence. Enfin encore un peu … dans un moment elle le fera.

Peu à peu son rythme cardiaque se stabilise bien qu'un poids douloureux lui étreint toujours la cage thoracique, elle reprend pied dans la réalité.

Elle se dirige dans le noir jusqu'à la cuisine, boit un verre d'eau. Elle passe à la salle de bains, s'éclabousse le visage d'eau froide puis enfile une tenue d'intérieur.

Elle enclenche un CD, s'asseoit sur le canapé.

Sa tête se cale contre les dosserets. Ses mains reposent sur les coussins. La fraîcheur et la douceur du cuir l'apaisent.

« _Je dois parler à Rose, pour être en phase avec moi-même, pour aller au-delà d'un simple baiser_ »

Derek a interrompu leur étreinte ainsi puis il est parti à grands pas.

Trouver Rose et lui annoncer que leur histoire s'arrête là, est une évidence, c'est ce qu'il doit accomplir toute affaire cessante.

Maintenant en attendant Rose, il repense à ces dernières heures.

La journée avait été riche en rebondissements ; après tant d'échecs, ses essais thérapeutiques avaient enfin porté leurs fruits. Il avait trouvé son protocole viral. …… Quand il a aperçu des lueurs au fond de son terrain, Wow ! Il était à deux doigts de pousser un « cri de guerre » et de faire saillir ses biceps, en une prestation de virilité fort malvenue.  
- _C'est bon ! C'est gagné ! Meredith s'est enfin décidée à grandir, à agir comme une adulte, à considérer notre relation autrement que comme une suite de rendez-vous sexuels impromptus sans projection dans l'avenir _…_Qu'est ce qui l'a incité à le faire ? … Comment en est elle arrivée là ? Mystère … ce n'est pas le plus important … le principal c'est qu'elle soit enfin sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. _

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Elle devrait être rentrée …. Pff … et puis Meredith m'attend…. _

Une petite voix intérieure lui susurre dans le creux de l'oreille

_-Hé, hé doucement le « attends-moi, ne bouge pas, reste là »… ça c'est ce que tu lui a dit,… mais a-t-elle acquiescé ? A-t- elle promis ? … et c'était il y a deux bonnes heures … d'ailleurs, est–elle encore là- bas ? … _

Il secoue la tête

_- Non mais, c'est quoi ces conneries … pourquoi partirait-elle ? _

Cette phrase par laquelle il a interrompu leur baiser revient comme un leitmotiv comme s'il avait besoin de s'en persuader. Des pensées perfides assaillent son esprit, et le doute s'installe …

Oui, il va quitter Rose pour être avec Meredith. C'est une évidence, cela coule de source.

_- L'aboutissement inespéré de cet amour avec Meri est enfin possible, il est à portée de mains … c'est ce que j ai toujours voulu. Maintenant qu'elle est décidée, je dois foncer. _

_- Mais Avant je dois rompre proprement avec Rose, être honnête… Je ne peux pas retourner avec Meredith sans ça, sur ce coup-là, je m'abandonnerai à des amours coupables et puis Rose mérite des explications…_

L'attente a raison de son emballement.

La persévérance, avec laquelle il se répète toutes les raisons de monter chez Rose et de lui parler, semble inefficace.

_- Mais qu'est ce qui me retient ? _

La petite voix reprend …

_- Demain, dans une semaine, qu'en sera-t-il ? Hein… A la première difficulté comment réagira t elle ? Et tu le sais bien que dans la vie de couple tout n'est pas qu'enchantement … que ça demande du boulot une vie de couple réussie … tu crois encore aux « charmes » de la « fontaine des amours »_

_- Bien sur, avec Rose ça n'a pas été un coup de foudre _

_- Ca c'est sûr … !_

_- Mais on s'entend bien, quand je l'écoute j'entends mes paroles, mes envies, quand je la regarde je vois mon reflet féminin… _

_Mais Meredith me prend aux tripes chaque fois que je la vois, je l'entends… Rose est sympa… agréable… toujours d'humeur égale…, au moins, elle ne se torture pas l'esprit, prend les choses comme elles viennent…. _

_C'est vrai qu' avec Meredith, je dois faire attention à tout ce que je dis de peur de lui voir faire volte- face,… de déclencher un souffle de panique qui la fera s'éloigner de moi,… prendre la tangente_

_- __Tu te vois passer le restant de tes jours en faisant abstraction de tes aspirations pour ne pas la perdre … que va-t-elle faire quand tu exprimeras réellement tes envies d enfants, de construire un avenir avec une vie de famille ? _

_Es-tu sûr que ses démons ne la rattraperont pas ?_

_Rose, par contre … _

_- Ce qui est bien avec Rose,c'est que je ne me pose jamais de questions sur ce que me réservent les heures passées en sa compagnie, jamais la moindre hantise de me retrouver face à une situation incompréhensible, un changement d humeur soudain. Jamais eu un doute sur sa droiture envers moi …._

_D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle m'avait fait croire qu'elle était avec le véto alors qu'elle avait rompu … pff _

Il est en plein désarroi, toutes ses certitudes s'envolent.

_- Meredith …. __Rose …. Meredith …. Rose …. Meredith …. Rose …. Mere Ros…. __Meros… Oui, Rose sait ce qu'elle veut, mais Meredith c'est un amour qui devient enfin possible _

_Un amour enfin possible … hum_ … _reprend insidieusement sa petite voix intérieure,_

_Tu sais_ ce qu'on dit … «_Un amour impossible qui devient possible, c'est tout un monde qui s'écroule. » __…_ comment_ se terminent tous les légendes des grands amours … ? Souviens-toi … Tristan et Iseult, Roméo et Juliette pas très engageant … alors l'amour légendaire de Meredith et Derek échapperait à la règle … tu crois ?_

Il tape de rage sur le volant

_-Eh merde ! Qu'est ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi j'en suis là ? C est pas croyable je prends des décisions vitales à longueur de journée et je suis là, comme un con dans ma voiture à hésiter … … Alors qu'est ce que j attends, j'ai traversé la ville pour rompre et retourner tranquille chez nous ,_.

- _Chez vous … ? Ah ! La maison dessinée avec des bougies, hein ? Mouais, ça dure longtemps les lumignons ? Reprend la petite voix_

U2 en musique de fond, Rose est allongée sur le canapé les yeux fermés, elle attrape un coussin pour le placer confortablement sous sa tête.

Ses doigts s'accrochent dans une fine étoffe, c'est une bretelle en dentelles. Le sous–vêtement émerge d'entre deux coussins. Elle sourit à l'évocation de la façon dont il a atterri là …

_L'autre matin, Derek l'attendait devant la porte de son vestiaire au moment où elle terminait sa garde de nuit, _

_- Tiens, tu peux mettre ça au frais chez toi, on la mangera ce soir …_

_Elle avait ri en voyant une belle truite brillante _

_- Mais à quelle heure t'es-tu donc levé pour avoir le temps d'aller pêcher ? _

_- J'ai du mal à dormir quand je suis seul …_

_Il allège sa confession par un bisou inuit amélioré. _

_Le soir venu, ils dégustent cette truite en se donnant la béquée, ponctué par des éclats de rire. _

_La fin de repas prend un tour plus érotique avec le pot de glace café et sa sauce chocolat. Les gouttes de chocolat qui n'arrivent pas à destination, sont récupérées par des langues avides, ils se partagent chaque bouchée de glace à même la bouche. Leurs mains s'égarent entre les boutons de chemises, puis repoussent les jean's le long des hanches. Une langue assassine, chargée d'un morceau de glace, titille un téton exacerbé Rose pousse un cri de surprise. Leurs vêtements sont épars sur le sol, émoustillés par leur badinage érotique il délaisse le dessert, pour se consacrer au corps de l'autre dans un marivaudage voluptueux, et sensuel. Les baisers s'intensifient, les caresses, se précisent. Derek se relève et l'entraîne vivement dans la chambre où ils roulent, jambes emmêlées, sur le lit …_

Elle se lève et avance jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle soulève légèrement le pan du rideau ; le 4X4 et son conducteur n'ont pas bougé, il est toujours là.

Elle se décide à dévoiler sa présence.

– _Ca ne sert à rien de repousser quelque chose d'inéluctable et puis qui sait … il a envie d'être avec moi … _

La lumière tamisée d'un abat-jour éclaire le salon.

A quelques blocs de là, Une sirène déchire la quiétude de la nuit, le sort de ses divagations. Derek lève les yeux, les fenêtres de Rose sont éclairées, il se passe les mains sur la figure.

Il sort du 4X4 en claquant la portière de toutes ses forces comme pour se donner du courage.

Il traverse la rue d'un pas décidé et s'engouffre dans l'immeuble.

Arrivé devant sa porte, il se répète encore une fois

_- Je dois rompre avec Rose pour aller retrouver Meredith, _

Il sonne, le son de la musique diminue, des pas se font entendre.

Rose ouvre la porte, sourit.

- Eh quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir …

Il détourne son regard

- En fait, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose …

- Entre donc

Il fait quelques pas, pose son caban, « danse » d'un pied sur l'autre, il ne sait pas par où commencer , il pose une fesse sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil

_- Eh oh, c'est quand même la première fois que tu annonces à une fille que c'est fini_ _… Alors vas-y_

- Ecoute … Voila … Le cas de la petite Beth nous a rapproché Meredith et moi …. Euh… je t'apprécie énormément … tu es une fille bien … tu… tu es agréable, sympa, drôle, sans détours, je ne veux surtout de blesser, te faire du mal … mais …

Il la regarde, guettant un signe de compréhension de sa part qui lui éviterait d'aller plus loin

Tout ce qu'elle redoutait est là … elle a compris, elle ne va pas lui mâcher le travail, c'est à lui de parler

- Tu sais … elle et moi … enfin … Meredith veut qu'on soit ensemble …

- Oh …Je ne vais pas te cacher que je suis amoureuse mais rassure-toi je ne vais pas m'abaisser à te courir après, à te supplier … ce n'est pas mon truc ; mais il me semble avoir compris que tu as une vision très précise de ce que tu veux comme avenir, et tu penses réellement l'obtenir avec elle… ?

-… J'espère … J'ai du mal à la cerner… l'amour que je ressens pour elle, me brûle de l'intérieur… sans elle, je suis mal, et quand on est ensemble je redoute tout. je sais ce que je perds en te quittant… et je le regrette déjà ; j'ai beaucoup aimé nos soirées, nos discussions, tous les moments passés ensemble, tout ce que l'on a partagé…, mais elle a fait un grand pas vers moi ce soir, je ne sais pas où cela va me mener avec elle mais l'idée de laisser passer cette chance m'insupporte … si … jamais … ça ne fonctionnait pas… je…

- Non … non ! Dis–toi bien que je ne vais pas t'attendre, Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne vais pas être la solution de rechange

- L'idéal ce serait qu'elle et toi …

- N'y songe même pas ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir toutes les deux, une relation tordue ce n'est pas mon truc. Décides toi … c'est elle ou moi.

- Je sais …

- Je vais dormir, je ne te chasse pas, tu peux rester ici un moment si tu veux … Rejoins moi ou sors définitivement de ma vie.

Cela fait un certain temps qu'elle a disparu dans sa chambre, il est scotché au fauteuil, sans énergie.

Ah si seulement il pouvait s'abstraire de la réalité et réapparaître dans quelques temps pour voir l'évolution …

_- Putain … Addie … t'aurais pas pu coucher avec Mark ailleurs que dans mon lit ? Je n''en aurais rien su et je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui… _

Il se lève enfin, prend son caban et referme doucement la porte.


End file.
